Talk:Epidemic
Didn't this used to be 10 energy and 10 recharge? :Game_updates/2006_October#Skill_Balance_Changes — Skuld 10:27, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::I still remember the time when it was 15 energy, 15 recharge... --Ufelder 11:04, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::Me too, and Glyph of Sac that disabled for 2 minutes or something :p — Skuld 11:06, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::::Don't forget the old Mark of Rodgort. It must be the "most buffed" skill in the game. ::Then there was Deadly Riposte and Riposte. Deadly was buffed at least 3 times and Riposte at least 2 times. Anyways has anyone noticed the latest buff made this insanely awesome for condition rangers or assassins? Saves you the trouble of having to use energy on the others around the one you hit, and Pin Down is like Shared Burden. <>Spark 12:46, 21 March 2007 (CDT) What makes Plague Sending better than this? I see this better than Plague Sending, Plague Touch, and even Plague Signet. *Because they remove it from yourself? epidmic does not remove your own conditions ~~ Negetive Conditions Are there any positive conditions? :naw, hopefully they'll fix up and standardise these descriptions some day.. hell i'd do it for them! — Skuld 17:49, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::Weakness can be considered a positive condition if it lowers an attribute and make an energy breakpoint fail, giving you less energy, and then when you get hit be e-burn, you will take less damage. However, weakness is also transferred by epidemic.--62.235.128.72 11:15, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Yanman :::Wow, that's ridiculously contrived, heh. I'd worry more about missing the breakpoints for skills when you get weakened than taking 10 less damage from energy burn. --Mafaraxas 12:34, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Best Skill Ever This is easily my favorite skill. A condition heavy group can easily shut down an enemy group with this. R/Me FTW.--[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 08:18, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :Erm, condition removal? Wich are quite a lot of skills.. 18:30, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :: Restore Condition/Extinguish > Epidemic. Song of Purification ftw! -- Elisa Angelstine (talk) 18:47, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Please remove the note that heroes do not use this well Because it is completely wrong. I run a BHA/Apply Poison/epidemic hero for HM vanquishing, and jin uses it better than most players do.--Goldenstar 22:45, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :whining because a pvx build of his got shot down Question It says in the description that it spreads 'from' the foe to foes adjacent to your target. Does that mean the condition leaves the target and goes to adjacent foes, or does it mean that it just spreads to others? (fragility reasons) It's a little misleading but the latter is correct, it doesn't drop out on the target, the adja foes merely recieve the conditions and the amount of time with those conditions. Flechette 01:11, 25 January 2008 (UTC) pasafism can u use the the skill pasafisim with this and shut down a hole group? :Pacifism is a hex, so no. [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 01:34, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Total Pwn ? Use a team with conditions,then echo,epidemic,arcane echo,hypocrondia,cloned versions,is that good or not? :Or just take Fevered Dreams :P--Cobalt | Talk 11:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC)